This collaborative team aims to build on previous research by uncovering compounds with novel M2-selective toxicity in macrophages. To achieve this, the team will implement a large scale high-throughput screening campaign and relevant validation assays to identify either novel or repurposed compounds with selective in vitro cytotoxic activity against the M2 phenotype of macrophages. During this period, the collaborative team completed high-throughput screening against the NCATS Pharmaceutical Collection, along with several annotated small molecule libraries. Identified hits are currently being validated and counterscreened utilizing M1 macrophages, and compounds with promising activity profiles will be advanced for further characterization.